Avarice
by Fictalia
Summary: He's so much like a flower...


Ivan hated the snow. More even than that, he hated the dark. He recalled a time when Snow was scarce and beautiful and the dark only came when it was supposed to. There had been sunflowers, then. How he wished he could have them again. Even those in his family suffered the same plight he did. However...  
Toris shared with Feliks. He always had. And only half of him had the dark and snow like Ivan did. The other half was bright. Not bright enough for Ivan, though. He wanted sunflowers. And Feliks had them. Sweeping fields of sunflowers, plump and buttercup golden in the gleaming sun. And Ivan wanted it. He wanted Feliks.

When he thought long enough, Ivan realized that Feliks was like a sunflower himself. Hair like gold, with a dark center that was sweet like chocolate, not dark and bitter like a snowstorm. Glowing Emerald irises that gave Ivan the feel of being stared down by a seductive feline. And just as elusive as the sunflowers Ivan pined for.

If Ivan could have Feliks, he would treat him like royalty. Dress him in the finest clothes, feed him the best food, and have him in the sweetest way he could think of. Ivan wanted this the most. Feliks would lie back on the goose down mattress and smile up at him, shyly. Sunflower petals would frame his tender body, and Ivan would love him, sweetly and passionately. However, if Feliks refused...

He ran. Panting, cold, frightened, Feliks bolted from the mansion, diving into the barren forest there. But he couldn't stop. Ivan was right behind him.

"Feliks!" the Russian called, his voice sickly sweet. "Come back to me my sweet, I won't hurt you!" He said that. He said that as he brought a water pipe crashing down upon a thick branch, making a crack like breaking bones. With a piercing scream, Feliks continued to run.

When he heard Ivan a little farther away, he stopped and rested his back upon a tree trunk, panting. Feliks squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out. How long had he been crying?

"Feliks, my love, please come back to me," Russia called, brushing aside a spindly branch with the pipe. "All I want is to love you. To keep you safe. And for us to raise sunflowers together. Doesn't that sound beautiful?" His eyes were keen; he spotted Feliks' trembling fingers, clinging to the bark hard enough to cut into his skin, the lovely blood sliding awkwardly down the ugly brown labyrinth.

Cautiously, Feliks glanced out from his hiding spot. Russia had fallen silent. Nothing. With a sigh of relief, he settled back into his spot... Only to choke as a pipe was pressed under his chin. Russia's body blocking any hopes of escape. Frightened green eyes stared into frightening lavender ones, Ivan smiled, kindly as he applied more pressure, making Feliks squeak.

"It's alright," Ivan cooed, licking up the trail of tears on the Polish man's left cheek. "I'll take good care of you." Suddenly, Ivan pulled away with a gasp, a hand flying to the back of his head.

Though Feliks was dizzy and disoriented he knew an opening when he saw one. He crawled through Ivan's spread legs and sprinted in to the dark and cold.

"Feliks!" the Russian called, desperately.

This time the blond crawled into a low, thick bush. The thorns and empty branches scratched and tore at his frail skin, but the cold numbed the pain. Once inside, he curled into a ball, staring through his bangs at the darkened, lonely earth.

"Feliks!" Ivan screamed.

Feliks tried to control his erratic breaking. Blood slithered through his fingers as he tightened his protective grip on his forearms.

"Feliks," a voice called, softly. The voice grabbed his arm, and Feliks began to scream, but a concerned, kind face stopped him with a small "shh." "It's alright," the savior whispered, placing a finger to his own lips.

"Toris!" Feliks whispered, hugging him.

Nodding against his friend's shoulder, Toris murmured, "We have to go. Listen to me, I'll save you."

Hesitantly, Feliks nodded and the next thing he knew he was being dragged through the forest. The farther they got the less he could hear Ivan's desperate pleas. They quickly turned into sobs... then it sounded like the forest itself was crashing down. Ivan screamed like a beast, and Toris urged Feliks on. "You're alright," he insisted, feeling the other's hand quiver.

They came to a clear field covered in snow. "Run," the Lithuanian instructed, kissing Feliks' bloodied forehead. "Four miles out you'll find a village. Call Eduard and go home."

"I won't leave you, Toris!" Feliks cried, taking his hands.

"Go," Toris growled, pushing him. "I'll be fine. Just go!"

Feliks watched his partner indecisively for a moment. "Thank you," he finally decided before leaving him.

Toris hated the snow. 


End file.
